Another Day
by Rishi kun
Summary: It had been an ordinary day but when Hermione takes a test with Melfoy to improve their scores and move onto a more advance potions something goes terribly wrong leaving poor Hermione to look after a White ferret, what is she to do? And what about her pas


**Rishi: **Hey guys! This will be my first Harry potter fanfic with out any cross overs so please be kind

**Draco: **why am I here?

**Sasuke: **Join the club

**Rishi: **Sasuke's here because I just like to annoy him you're here because I like you (gives a wide grin)

**Draco (whispers to Sasuke): **Is that suppose to be a good thing?

**Sasuke (whispers back): **no

**Draco: **Oh joy

**Rishi: **Don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though, I would have been a millionaire

&&&

It was like any other day in Hogwarts, For Hermione Granger. Work, Study, hung out with Ron and Harry, read, Have a spat with Melfoy and more studying. Yup like any other day except her life wasn't as perfect as everyone thought it was. No one knew that her real parents died when she was six and was adopted by her parents now, no one knew that the father who adopted her died last year and no one knew how the mother that had adopted her had gone crazy and blamed Hermione for everything.

No one knew, not Harry nor Ron the two closest people she had left that she could call family. But every day she wore a smile so she wouldn't worry any one. There were so many things to worry about with voldermort and more and to her displeasure her worries just kept on piling up.

"Granger" came a deep cold voice from behind her. She straight away knew who it belonged to and she was not in the mood to start a fight with him.

"Yes?" She asked as calmly as she could. She kept her back to him not wanting to see his face.

"Snape needs to speak to you" He said with a little irritation in his voice. She turned to look at him and sighed.

"Well were is he?" she asked half heartedly.

"He said he would be in the potions class" Draco said as he looked at her intently seeing if she would go.

"Alright, do you know what he needs to talk about?" she said sighing again. She found she had done that a lot. Especially when she was around people.

"No but he asked to speak with me as well" He said as if it was the end of the world.

"Oh" Hermione said looking at him horridly. She picked her books up and headed for the potions room with Draco right behind her. Her day had been fine until the devil himself decided to show up and destroy her life even more. Once they were inside, Snape told them to sit down in his usual icy voice.

"Now I have called you two because of your scores in this class" Snape said as he rustled a few parchments on his desk. Hermione looked at him nervously. Snape saw this and decided to continue

"You see, your scores are at the top of the class but I want to test both of you to see if your scores are appropriate" Snape said looking them over to see their reaction. Draco looked surprised and Hermione looked crestfallen.

"I don't mean that you two don't deserve your marks but I want you both to be ready for your owls" He said surprising Hermione. 'Why would Snape care if she passed or not.' She thought as she stared at him blankly.

"You said test us right? What kind of test?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well I want both of you to make an Animagus potion" Snape said in his usual emotionless voice.

"A potion? But isn't an Animagus some one who changes into an animal?" Draco asked confused. This was were Hermione thought she should cut in.

"It is But the this potion is to bring an Animagus into His or She's originally form by force and keep him or she from transforming for a few month or so" Hermione said getting a glare from Draco.

"You know everything don't you Granger" Draco said snarling at her.

"Well that is correct and that's what I want you both to make" He said as he want to stand but was cut of by Hermione.

"Wait! You want US to make it?" She asked shocked. Snape sent her a glare.

"Is there a problem?" He asked eyeing her.

"Well… don't you have to be a graduate student to be able to make those, I mean it is dangerous and tricky to make" She said looking worried.

"Yes, it IS true that you must be a graduate to be able to make a potion at this level but I have gotten permission and to see if you guys are ready to move on to more advance tasks I must ask you to take this test" Snape said narrowing his eyes daring her to say more.

"When do we take it?" Melfoy asked.

"Now" Snape answered causally.

"WHAT!?" Both Hermione and Melfoy said before glaring at each other.

"It's either now or never" he said as he went to the black board and waved a hand over it making words appear. "These are the instructions and ingredients make sure you do not make a mistake or it might cost you a few limbs or worse" He said as he went back to his desk and sat down. Hermione stared at the board before realizing she had a potion to make.

It took almost all night to get two parts of the potion ready. There were three parts and two were quite tricky. She sighed again at the thought of more work to do. It wasn't that she didn't like it but it could get tiring once in a while but at least she had something to keep her mind of other things.

"Good Job, Miss Granger but I would be careful with how many times you stir it" He said searching her potions for any faults. She knew he was praising her but it still felt like her was patronizing her.

"Yes Sir" She said as she was about to place another ingredient in, when a loud exploding noise came from the other side of the room. Professor Snape hurriedly went towards the white smoke that had came from Draco's cauldron but Draco was no where to be found.

"Draco!" Snape called out worriedly. Hermione went to look around to see if he was just knocked out or something. But all she found was a pile of clothing on the floor.

"Professor!" Hermione called out. Snape came rushing towards her and his expression became pale once he saw the clothes on the floor.

"Draco!" Snape called out once again that seem like a futile effort but Hermione decided to join in just in case Draco thought this was a hilarious trick and was just hiding somewhere.

"Draco!" Hermione called out.

"Will you two stop that, your giving me a bloody headache" came a voice from below. Hermione looked down only to be met with a white ferret with sea blue eyes. Snape once again rushed to Hermione's side and sighed once he laid eyes on the talking ferret.

"Mr. Melfoy?" came Snape's relieved voice.

"What is it professor?" The white ferret asked as he looked up. "Wow! How did you guys get so big?" The white ferret asked shocked. For a second he sounded exactly like Ron or had said something Ron would have.

"No that's not what you should be worried about" Snape said sighing once again.

"It's why your are a ferret you should be asking" Hermione said amused. From all the animals he could have turned into he had turned into a ferret. It suited him perfectly, besides the color of course. She always thought of a disgusting shade of gray or dark slimy green would have made his look complete.

"A ferret?" He asked as he looked at him self. "WHY AM I A BLOODLY FERRET!!!?" Draco yelled as he ran around wildly.

"Now Mr. Melfoy, calm your self. This can easily be fixed" Snape said calming the raging ferret down.

"It can?" Melfoy asked happily.

"Yes, but I cannot change you back for a whole month" Snape said walking towards his desk.

"WHAT!" Melfoy's screeching voice yelled.

"It takes about 4 weeks to complete the transforming potion and another to let it set before it is able to be used." Snape said calmly as he sat down.

"But Professor! How am I supposed to go to class! Or do anything as a matter of fact!" Melfoy said panicking. Hermione couldn't help but smirk. This was all too amusing. But to bad for her Snape saw it and frowned.

"Well we cannot have you larking around by your self, so you will stay with Granger" Both teens or one teen and a ferret looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"But" Hermione tried to protest but she was cut of.

"I am, sorry Miss Granger, but we cannot have students finding out about this, it will only cause trouble. I will however inform the teachers. Mr. Melfoy you for now on must always stay with Miss Granger, do you understand?" Snape asked seriously Draco only nodded.

'Great! Just great!' Hermione thought horrified. What else could go worse?

&&&

**Rishi: **And that's the first chapter

**Draco: **You turned me into a ferret!!!?

**Sasuke (laughs)**

**Rishi: **Yup and a rather cute one too!

**Draco: **Turn me back or I'll jinx you so bad you won't even recognize yourself.

**Rishi: **Wouldn't do that if I were you, I mean who's going to turn you back?

**Draco: **…

**Sasuke: **She got you there

**Draco: **Shut up!

**Rishi: **Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!!!!! Please and thank you


End file.
